U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,165 describes an integrated centrifugal pump/compressor and motor where a rotating disk and iron form the impeller, and the stator winding is enclosed in the casing behind the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,040 describes another integrated turbine-generator or compressor-motor. The turbine/compressor shares the same rotor with the generator/motor. In this arrangement, there is an axial flow turbine/compressor, and the rotor is a hollow cylinder with permanent magnet pole pieces attached at the outside, and turbine blades on the inside of the diameter.
US Pub. No. 2007/0196215 describes an integrated motor-compressor wherein the motor and compressor are two entities separated by a coupling, but integrated within a single housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,627 describes a gas-tight chamber with magnetic bearings housing the motor and compressor impellers.